<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack??? by ShtankyBoi4Lyfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816564">Jack???</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe/pseuds/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe'>ShtankyBoi4Lyfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Death, Feeding Kink, Heart Attacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe/pseuds/ShtankyBoi4Lyfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey has fed Jack so much over the course of their relationship.....so much love. Jack's heart can't keep up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not sorry. ✌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey rises up from between Jack’s legs, wiping off what remained of Jack’s creamy liquids. “You like that my little piggy?”, Davey teased Jack after swallowing the entire load that shot out of Jack’s hard cock.</p><p> </p><p> Jack could only nod after being so tired and physically strained, his body could only take so much more. Davey patted Jacks large, round belly ,“It’s okay, I’ll do all the work from here”. Davey took off his pants as fast as possible, revealing his already hard dick. Seeing Big Boi Jack so tired , how could he stay flaccid? </p><p> </p><p>He hopped on top of Jack , ready to burst after seeing the ripple in his fat. “I’m just gonna go for it” Davey said as he slipped inside Jack using all the built up pre-cum as lube. Jack moaned so loud and grasped at his heart. Davey was so focused on pumping everything he had into the task at hand, making sure to buckle his hip with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Davey moaned,”Come on piggy, I’m so close, squeal for me”. Jack let out a wheeze and passed out. “Good enough” Davey said, not noticing Jack’s unconsciousness. Davey gave a few more pumps as his hot liquids poured deep inside Jack. “Fuck yeah”, Davey let out a huff and laid on Jack’s large belly like a pillow. “I love ya , Jackie! I could go another round if you’re game…...come on, ya ain’t gotta move, I'll do the work”. </p><p> </p><p>The silence left Davey confused, why wasn’t Jack responding? Davey got up to see if his large marshmallow boyfriend had fallen asleep like usual. </p><p>“Babe?”, Davey smiled down at Jack…. “Jack..Hun?”, why isn’t he moving? Davey pushed two fingers deep into the folds on his sweet Jackie’s neck….nothing. </p><p>So many thoughts flashed through Davey’s head. What should I do? Is my Jackie gonna be okay? Did I kill him with my dick? Davey looked down, he had forgotten he had a raging hard on.</p><p> “Well I wouldn’t want paramedic turning up and I being all indecent, you are warm after all". He grabbed the phone, began to position himself, dialed up 911 ,and kept the rest a secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>